Miss Faulty Saigon Stars
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: How would Miss Saigon look like if it was the characters from fault in our stars. Read this and find out
1. OVERTUREBACKSTAGE AT DREAMLAND

Disclaimer: I don't own Fault In Our Stars nor do I own Miss Saigon

John Thomas: Isaac  
Tam: Jackie (the little girl at the mall)  
Christopher Scott: Gus  
Ellen: Caroline  
The Engineer: Mr. Landcaster  
Thuy: Mr. Waters  
Kim: Hazel  
Gigi Van Thanh: Monica

Hazel felt shy as she watched what seemed like hundreds of people rushing about backstage. Ever since her parents were killed in the Vietnam attack she had to fend for herself. A few days ago she met Mr. Landcaster. He had been very kind to her.  
Mr. Landcaster went backstage and spoke to the other employees before introducing her to them.

"Surprise. I found this new girl. She's from the country. She's untouched."  
Monica rolled her eyes. Mr. Landcaster was always finding "virgins" to bring up his business.

"Give that virgin act a rest," she mumbled.  
"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies, WHY IS IT TAKING ALL DAY," Mr. Landcaster yelled, "Get your bottoms on stage. I'm raising cash tonight!"  
Hazel just stood there confused. The girls were arguing about who was going to be Miss Saigon. Mr. Landcaster seemed to be uncomfortable(?) in Saigon. He seemed to want to be in America. He mumbled and groaned about so much. Hazel bit her lip nervously. Would Mr. Landcaster be talking to her like that?

"SON OF A BITCH they're here! I can still engineer... It's like the old days my little gamines"...  
He went on for awhile. Nobody seemed to be paying attention If they were they were just yessing him to death."

"We'll get all their money. That's what this contest is all about."  
Seems dishonest to me, Hazel thought.

"Remember one of these boys might be your ticket to America.  
He paused turning to Hazel.

"Ah it's my little princess. Ah yes"  
He gave her some basic instructions.

"NOW LADIES LADIES LADIES get out and do your song! Don't make the show too long  
Voila! On stage all! Welcome to...  
Dreamland! "


	2. THE HEAT IS ON IN SAIGON

Isaac hated seeing his best friend so down in the dumps. The war was getting to be too much for Gus. He took him to out to DREAMLAND hoping that would cheer him up. After all, DREAMLAND always worked before.

"Ah monsieur Gus," Mr. Landcaster said, "Monsieur Isaac have you come to win Miss Saigon?"  
Isaac shook his head.

"I'm here to get Gus laid as a last souvenir."  
Gus didn't even laugh.

"I love you Isaac but you're BS I had up to here.

"Gus," Isaac said, "until they tell us we're gone... I'm going to buy you a girl."

"No," Gus said, "Girls are human beings. They aren't items to be sold and bought. What if someone bought or sold you. BUT you can buy me a beer," he added as an offer.  
The girls moved onto the stage. They tried to attract the men.  
Isaac watched with amazement. Gus watched too but without any joy.

"I used to love this," Gus said, "It's like I'm dead now. I don't know what happened."  
Just then Mr. Landcaster introduced Hazel. Isaac noted that Gus's eyes went from dull to wide. It seemed as though he really liked this girl.

"I'm 17 and I'm new here today.  
"The place I once came from seems so far away  
"All of the girls know much more what to say."  
Hazel paused. She wanted to be honest. Suddenly the words struck her.  
"But I know  
"I have a heart like the sea  
"A million dreams are in me"  
Gus could not take his eyes off of her.

"My GOD Isaac who is she," Gus whispered.  
It was time to elect Miss Saigon. Gus cheered loudly when it was Hazel's turn to be judged. Monica won but in Gus's mind there was no doubt who was the winner.

"Who will win Miss Saigon," Mr. Landcaster asked.  
Mr. Landcaster held out a bowl. Monica closed her eyes and reached in.

"NUMBER 66," Monica announced.


	3. THE MOVIE IN MY MIND

After watching Hazel be passed around from guy to guy all night she realized that Hazel really was a virgin. She came up to her to offer her friendship and advice.

"What I do," she said, "is I play the movie in my mind."

"Huh?"

"The dream they leave behind. It's a scene I can't erase."

Hazel was interested.

"In a strong GI's embrace I flee this life and go to a better place."  
Hazel thought.

"My movie plays and plays," she said, "My GI takes me to New York and gives me dollar bills."

"Do you have children? Are you in love with this GI?"  
Hazel nodded.

"A boy named Christopher and a little girl named Jackie," she said.

A tear rolled down her eye.

"NO," Monica scolded gently, "You cannot cry. You cannot think. You must do your job and make them drink. When you make love it won't be you."

"What if they hurt me"

"Just close your eyes and see a man who will not kill. He'll fight for you instead."

"He'll keep me safe all day so nobody comes at night to blow the dream away."

Soon Hazel was feeling better.


	4. THE TRANSACTION

Mr. Landcaster approached Isaac.

"Hey Monsieur Isaac how would you like to get rich. You could go home in style."  
Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"I want a U.S visa"  
Isaac shook his head.

"I can't," he said, "You're too well known. I'm interested in that girl in the dress over there"

"You have a good eye. Her name is Hazel."  
Isaac nodded.

"Want to give her a try?"

"She's not for me. She's for my friend Gus."

"Oh?"

"He's been feeling down."

"She'll cheer him up," Mr. Landcaster promised Isaac.  
Isaac nodded.

"Now," he said, "You can pay $20 or $40 for the room and key. If you want her all night that will be $50.00."  
Isaac sighed and handed over $50.00

"She's a virgin," Mr. Landcaster said,  
Isaac approached Gus with Hazel.

"Isaac open your eyes," Gus said frustrated, "This is the end of the line. This whole rotten scam. Do you realize for what it cost me to buy a cheeseburger I could be sleeping with this little girl."

"She's only a year younger then you," Isaac pointed out, "Anyway I bought her for you."

Across the room Mr. Landcaster spoke to Hazel.

"See Princess, I was right. You caught the biggest fish tonight. You caught that sergeant by the nose. I want you to stay with him until he goes. Oh and call him Gus. He'll like that."

"That marine? He wants his beer."  
Mr. Landcaster led Hazel right to Gus without saying another word.


	5. THE DANCE

A marine began to play the saxophone. Gus and Hazel danced for a long time. She looked at him. He smiled shyly. She broke the silence.

"My name is Hazel," she said, "I like you Gus"

Gus felt a surge of protective feelings pass through him.

"Don't talk like that," he told her

"What did I say," Hazel asked.  
Gus handed her some money.

"Get the hell out of this life."

"WHAT'S GOING ON," Mr. Landcaster asked, "You don't like her?"

"Oh yes I do."

"I like him too"

"Take her away."

"Take me away," Hazel said, "Don't say a word. Just come with me"  
Reluctantly Gus let Hazel lead him away.


	6. WHY GOD WHY?

Hazel led Gus out of the club and into a tiny cubicle which had only a bed, a table and a small window overlooking the moonlight city. Later, when Hazel was asleep Gus got dressed and stared out the window.

Why, he wondered to himself, Why does Saigon never sleep at night.  
He caught the scent of Hazel's perfume and wondered why she smelled like orange trees. Nothing was right and yet with Hazel his depression seemed to have lifted. He stroked her hair gently noticing she was cool.  
"Vietnam," he muttered to himself, "You don't give answers do you friend. All I have are just questions that don't ever end."  
He shook his head is disgust.

"WHY GOD? WHY TODAY. MY TIME IS UP NOW. I'M HEADING HOME. THERE WAS NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL I WOULD MISS. WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME A NIGHT LIKE THIS."  
Who is this girl in the rusty bed? Why am I back in a filthy room? Why is her voice ringing in my head? Why an I high on her cheap perfume. Vietnam. Hey look I don't mean to offend you but nothing here makes any sense at all!.  
"WHY GOD. SHOW YOUR HAND. WHY CAN'T I UNDERSTAND. I'VE BEEN WITH GIRLS WHO KNEW MUCH MORE AND I'M THE ONE CONFUSED? WHY ME? WHAT'S YOUR PLAN? HOW CAN I HELP HER? NO ONE CAN."  
Gus got fully dressed.

"I liked my memories as they were. Now when I leave I'll remember her!"  
Gus left some money on the table in the room. He took a walk out in the street.  
"When I went home before nobody talked about the war. What the knew from TV wasn't at all like what I had seen. I went back and joined up again. Sure Saigon was corrupt and I wanted to do something to make a difference. Besides here when you pull a few strings you can live like a king. Just as long as you don't believe anything.  
Gus went back into Hazel's room.

"Why GOD," he asked, "Why this face? Why such beauty in this place. I liked my memories as they were but now I'll leave remember her...just her"


	7. THIS MONEY IS YOURS

When Hazel woke up Gus handed her the money.

"This money's yours," he said gently, "Please take it all."  
She didn't say anything. She looked scared and shy.

"Hey, you want more?"  
She shook her head.

"I don't want anything," She whispered.

"What's wrong," he asked gently.

"I've never done this before."

"That can't be true!"  
Hazel looked confused.

"Why would I lie?"  
Gus shrugged.

"All the girls lie. They just want to get out of here!"  
No response.

"Okay you're not like that. But I don't know who you are."  
Hazel's eyes flared angrily.

"Do you want one more tale of a Vietnam girl? I was bound to a man I don't love. My village was burned. My family, including my sister's child Hao, since I raised since my sister died in childbirth was blasted away. I ran from the rice fields and saw them in flames. My parents were bodies who's faces were gone. I have had my fill of pain. I will never go back again. I would sooner die!"

"Can I see you tonight," Gus asked.

"Well, I'll be at the club selling "beaucoup amour"," Hazel replied.  
Gus replied firmly and said, "No you won't."  
He sat her down.  
"How would you like..."

"How would I like...?"

"How would you like living with me? It feels good like this so that's how we should be So would you like?"

"Yes, I would like!"

"Okay, it's set. No more to say. Screw the Engineer. You're the one good thing. That I've found out here"  
He wrapped Hazel in his strong arms.


	8. SUN AND MOON

Hazel explained love to Gus the way her faith saw it.

"You are the sun. I'm the moon. We're joined by the GODS. At midnight and high noon we share the sky. We have been blessed, you and I!"

Gus shook his head in amazement.  
"You are here... like a mystery. I'm from a world that's so different from all that you are. How in the light of one night did we come so far?"  
Hazel pointed to the window.

"Outside day starts to dawn!"

"Your moon still floats on high"

"The birds awake"

"The stars shine too"

"My hands still shake"

"I reach for you"

"And we meet in the sky!"

Gus picked her up and spun her in his arms a few times. They were laughing.

"You are my sunlight. I am your moon. We're joined together and we brighten the sky with the flame of love.

"OH SPEAKING OF MOON," Hazel said excited, "Tomorrow it will be a full moon. I can bring friends to bless our room, with paper unicorns and perfume if you want me too?"

He thought for less then a second before saying, "Unicorns? sure. . ."


	9. THE TELEPHONE SONG

During the middle of the next day Gus called Isaac on the phone. He was excited.

"Isaac is that you? Listen to me. Do I sound different. How else could I be. Last night I spent a whole lifetime in heaven!"  
Isaac tried to respond but Gus interrupted him.

"Hey, tell the Commanding Officer I'm taking all of my leave. We're going to play house oh Isaac it's like Christmas Eve. We have sworn we wouldn't see the sun for 48 hours."  
Isaac was at the Embassy in the middle of chaos. It was his turn to interrupt Gus.

"What are you saying? Are you out of your mind-"  
Gus started to talk but Isaac once again cut him off.

"All leaves are canceled, and you could be left behind. Saigon is falling apart and you'd better be here."  
Gus laughed thinking Isaac was over-reacting. Isaac cut him off.

"Here's what's going on since you've been on the moon. Cities in the boondocks are dropping like flies. Wives and civilians will be shipping out soon. Crowds around the Embassy have tears in their eyes. Thieu has resigned, the new regime may not hold. People at the place think we'll send the marines. We are sending nothing from what I've been told. Buddy, are you there? Do you know what this means? Sure! Time to fall in love!  
Gus's tone changed.

"Isaac listen to me. You did not get this call. You're the one who set this up for me after all. Once you're a friend you're a friend through and through. When you're in trouble, I will cover for you."

"Not this time! The town's too hot for some whore. No! I will not get you killed."

"She is no whore. You saw her too. She's really more, like the April moon. She's been hurt you see. Her whole family died. What else could she do.  
Isaac sighed.

"Sweet as that and she's an orphan too. How can a guy fight that? You've got one day not two then be back!"


	10. THE DEAL

Mr. Landcaster loved money but more then anything he wanted a visa so he could get to America. The person he loved was in America. He wanted to get back to her. So he thought maybe he could get Gus to give him a visa.

"My friend," he said "We had a deal for Hazel but that's on ice."

Gus glared at him. He wouldn't let Hazel go."  
"I'm sorry sergeant but I've changed the price. Give me a visa from your embassy. Once that is done you'll get the girl for free."  
If Gus didn't have a way of coming out on top he would have given him the visa.

"CUT THE CRAP! THIS MONEY IS ALL YOU'RE GOING TO GET! I DON'T GIVE VISAS OUT. DO WE HAVE A DEAL OR NOT!"  
He raised his gun.

"YOU TELL ME," he added.

"Okay, okay, the money... it will do," Mr. Landcaster said backing down, "Too bad, I had a car for you. I'll get my papers in another way. I'll make a rich man of some attache  
Gus left.  
"With little shits like him, you take the bucks and run. He gave me six weeks income, I'll be back to Frannie in one"


	11. THE WEDDING CEREMONY

"One of us girls is moving on. One girl will get out of Saigon"

"So now who's really Miss Saigon," Monica said smiling.

"TV and stereo she gets. And Elvis Presley on cassettes"  
Hazel and Gus entered the room. He had an arm around her. One of the girls commented on the dress Gus bought Hazel.

"You did a job on him I guess"  
Hazel laughed shyly.

"He simply asked me. I said, "yes"," she explained

"Come on, let's bless the new princess"

"Dju vui vay. Yu doi my. Dju vui vay. Vao nyay moy  
Hazel touched the shrine of her parents.

"Will you give me life smile today? Look with favoring eyes on this man. Show your daughter's heart your forgiveness and send to us from your home above your blessing on our love"  
The girls sang the blessing. Hazel echoed it.

"It's so pretty," Gus said, "But what does it mean?"

"It's what all the girls sing at weddings," Hazel explained.  
Gus looked up startled.

"They didn't know what else to sing."

"It's the prettiest thing that I ever heard," Gus said honestly.

Gus's friends arrive carrying beer and a platter of food. The party gathers around the bed, and Monica leads a toast to Hazel.

"To Miss Saigon!"

"Miss Saigon!" all the guests cheered


	12. MR WATER'S' ARIVAL

In the middle of the party the door opens. "Mr. Waters" (given that nickname because he used to prank everyone by setting up a pail so water would fall on their heads) entered the room.

"You're here," he said to Hazel, "at last I've come to take you home. I ran all night. I made it through the line. Hazel, tell your friends it's time to go away. This hell ends now. You're safe with me today-"

"THIS GIRL IS MINE," Gus yelled.

"Yours?"  
"Mr. Waters" sneered.

"Now," Gus said.

"You?"

"WHO ARE YOU!"  
Hazel jumped in between them.

"STOP!"  
"Mr. Waters" glared at Gus.

"Who is this America? Do none of you see what's aside? You must have gone MAD! These are losers and WHORES. They will soon all be gone or be dead."

"Get out of here," Gus said a warning in his voice.

"You have no right to be here," Hazel added, "I'm not a prize you can claim. "  
She looked at Gus and explained

"We were promised at 13."  
She looked back to "Mr. Waters"

"The woman I am now is not the same"  
"Mr. Waters" shook his head.

"Our parents bound us together. That is our fate. You knew I'd come back to get you. Why didn't you wait!"

"My parents got themselves killed in the week you changed sides. If there were promises all of them died when they died!"  
Gus and "Mr. Waters" both pulled a gun on each other while the girls scream and hurried out of the room.

"Hazel," "Mr. Waters" pleaded, "Leave this man behind."  
"Go on," Hazel said stepping in front, "and shoot. I will not change my mind."  
"Mr. Waters turned ugly"

"YOU ARE STILL MINE"

"Not anymore"

"You're mine until we die. Saigon is doomed and so is your G.I."

"GET THE HELL OUT," Gus yelled.

"You broke your father's word. This is your curse."  
"Mr. Waters" ran out. Gus ran in after him but now he had left.

"What a party that was," Gus said.

"You're going to leave me now," Hazel asked in fear.

"Yes," Gus said, "I'm going to leave and take you out with me"


	13. THE LAST NIGHT OF THE WORLD

Gus held her and his heart filled.

"In a place that won't let us feel, and nothing seems real I have found the one thing... no the one person that is real. I have found you."

"In a world that's moving so fast and it seems like nothing can last I will hold you and you will hold me."

"Our lives will change when tomorrow comes"

"Tonight we can't hear the distant drums."

"But we have music alright tearing the night."

"A song, played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on.  
Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world."  
Gus pointed out the window.

"On the other side of the earth there's a place where life still has worth. I will take you."

"I'll go with you!"

"You won't believe all the things you'll see. I know that you'll see them all with me."

"When we're together that's when we'll hear it again.

"A song, played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on.  
Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world."

"Dreams were all I ever knew," Hazel told Gus.

"Dreams you won't need when I'm through," Gus replied

"Anywhere we may be I will sing with you... our song"  
They went outside and danced on the balcony,

"played on a solo saxophone  
So stay with me  
And hold me tight  
And dance  
Like it's the last night of the world"


	14. TOO MUCH FOR ONE HEART

A-N: I know Tam was a boy but the only child in Fault In Our Stars was Jackie

* * *

Nine months passed and one day Hazel gave birth to Jackie. She listened outside and couldn't believe there was a war. Inside the night was still. Flowers were blooming.

 _Dearest Gus_  
She wrote in her journal

 _I have given birth to a speckle of dust to a sparkle of light to a small hint of light. Frail as a flower in the morning is this tiny work of art. When I see her face before me this is too much for one heart._  
 _Here, like a seedling in the garden is a world about to start. I really need you here to share it. This is too much for one heart._  
 _Yours. Half of her is yours and I swear this on the moon. Soon you will see the best of you and me in the smile that is shining on the face of your daughter. All alone in my arms I hold such beauty. I want time to stop right here. Make perfection last forever in which I could disappear._  
 _Yours. Half of her is yours and I feel you coming near. Here, you will see the best of you and me for life stories combining in this life we begun. I have been living with such wonder that my soul could burst apart knowing we'll soon be reunited and it's too much for one heart._


	15. THE MORNING OF THE DRAGON

It is three years later. Saigon has been renamed Ho Chi Minh City. A street pageant is celebrating the glorious victory of North Vietnam and the Third Anniversary of Reunification

"On silent feet it came, breathing a sheet of flame. Closing in on rightful prey and burning a hundred years away"  
People cheered.  
"The morning of the dragon truth lit up the streets. The tiger we were stalking walked on paper feet. In the clear white heat of dawn was gone"  
More cheers

"From every door they came"

"Victory"

"These children born of war, they came"

"Victory"

"Waited a hundred years to say"

"Victory!"  
"The morning of the dragon truth lit up the streets. The tiger we were stalking walked on paper feet. In the clear white heat of dawn was gone"

"The morning of the dragon all the walls fell down. Brother greeted brother in a sudden light and in the endless night was gone"  
"On silent feet it came, breathing a sheet of flame. Closing in on rightful prey and burning a hundred years away"  
"Victory! Victory! Victory!"

"May all our children learn the tide of right will turn"

"The morning of the dragon truth lit up the streets. The tiger we were stalking walked on paper feet. In the clear white heat of dawn was gone"  
Two soldiers enter with the Mr. Landcaster

"Three years of school was nice in rice fields, planting rice. You did good work you see  
Re-educating me" Mr. Landcaster said trying to convince them

"WHO LIVES A LIE MUST CHANGE OR DIE," the soldiers yelled.

"Three years; how quick they moved. Look how the world's improved. Saigon, that queen of sin renamed for Ho Chi Minh

"WHO LIVES A LIE MUST CHANGE OR DIE," the soldiers yelled.

'But men, will always be men. They washed out my brain. I'm still who I am,' Mr. Landcaster thought to himself, 'Deep inside, I know what I know wherever I go, I speak Uncle Ho  
And think Frannie Sam'

"Your name is Trahn Van Dinh," one soilder said.

"At your service"  
"WHO LIVES A LIE MUST CHANGE OR DIE," the soldiers yelled.

"Mr. Waters" now the people's commissar, enters.

"We found the man that you wanted so bad"  
The soilders filled in "Mr. Waters" and roughed up Mr. Landcaster a bit.

Alright, alright. That's it, that's all. You've done your job. That's it. Now go back. I'll take over now  
The soldiers left and "Mr. Waters" turned to Mr. Landcaster.

"Hazel...  
"Find my Hazel for me. I know she worked for you. You knew who her friends are. You know what she would do"

"I never saw her again. I am a different man. I've been enlightened since then."  
He paused  
"But men must help other men and seeing it's you I'll work to the bone."

"I'll give you 48 hours. If you want to stay free don't come back here alone!"


	16. I STILL BELIEVE

Every night when Jackie was sleeping Hazel dreamed of Gus. Last night she watched him sleeping. Her body pressed to his. Then he started speaking. He called her name out.

"Yes," she whispered, "I know that this was years ago but when moonlight fills my room I know you are here still."  
Despite them being separated during the time when the marines were shipping out Hazel held onto her belief that he would return. Against all odds she stubbornly kept up the hope. It kept her alive. She knew love couldn't die. Jackie was proof of that and only she knew of Jackie. In Ho Chi Mingh City children of the war could be put in a camp and to death. It pained her that she had to keep Jackie in hiding.

In a bedroom on the other side of the world, in America a woman is sitting beside Gus who is sleeping. She is Caroline, Gus's wife. Last night she had watched him sleeping for real and a nightmare came. He tossed and turned and cried out Hazel in his sleep. It hurt her knowing that part of him belonged to another woman and she would never know that part of him. But still she believed the time would come when nothing keeps them apart.  
Gus wakes up from his sleep with a cry. Caroline takes him in her arms and calms him.


	17. BACK IN TOWN

Mr. Landcaster entered, looking for Hazel.

"My Princess, look who's here. It's me your savior. Don't ask me how I tracked you down. You were almost impossible to find. I'm here to throw a rope before you drown. Team up with me again. Together we'll reap the cream of the crop-"  
Hazel shook her head.

"I gave up that life," she said firmly.

"Out of that door is a big shot who waits like a pup to eat out of your hand. Hazel the good times are back!"  
Mr. Landcaster was persistent. Hazel shot him down again saying it was too late.

"Not too late for my star," Mr. Landcaster shot back.  
"Mr. Waters" entered.

"Three years I've been away," he said, "I knew we would meet again"  
Mr. Landcaster left.

"I knew in time faith would weave a design tying your life and mine into one. Each day I'd wait like a soilder must wait trusting victory to come with the sun. After the fight in the still of the night I would picture you Hazel bright as Jade. You'll be my wife. We will build a new life and fulfill the vow our fathers made."  
Hazel shook her head.

"My parent's vow I can't honor today and I know in my heart they'll forgive. What you want now are some words I can't say and if I lie to you how can I live."  
Frustrated "Mr. Waters" continued to persist unsuccessfully.

"Somewhere deep in my soul shines the smallest of lights and no wind blows it out it burns steady and strong through the darkest of nights. Dju vui vay. Yu doi my. Dju vui vay. Vao nyay moy. I made a promise once with these words. Which neither time nor distance has changed. He will come to me, still

"You must be mad, your American Jack has gone for good and he'll never come back  
They ran away with the skin they could save the ones who stayed here are dead in a grave"  
Mr. Landcaster enters and tries to persuade Hazel again.

"Why do you look away," "Mr. Waters" asked gently, "I can end all the shame if you just say yes"

"I CANNOT CHANGE HOW I FEEL," Hazel protested.  
A lot of pressure was put on Hazel but she refused.

"I have a husband I love real as the sun in the sky. I will not live with a lie."  
After several minutes of arguing Hazel admitted more truth.

"There is a secret that you don't know. There is a force here I never show. You say it's treason to keep my vow. Season after season I survived somehow. If you want the reason I will show you now. JACKIE!"  
Jackie comes out from behind the curtain and runs to her mother.  
Look, this is my daughter. She has kept me alive. Now you see why I must tell you "no"


	18. MR WATER'S' DEATH

Hazel couldn't tell whether "Mr. Waters" was angry or afraid.

"No one must ever see this thing you're showing me. She fouls our name!"  
Hazel held Jackie tighter.

"My daughter's not to blame for what I've done!"  
"Mr. Waters" ignored her and continued to talk.

"You must decide upon what side you're really on. You WHORED to make this kid," "Mr. Waters" exclaimed slapping her full in the face.

"That isn't what I did. DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

"You must see how it is when you're my wife. Having this child of his brands us for life."

"Mr. Waters" pulled out a knife.

"This child cannot live"  
Hazel stepped out in front of Jackie.

"You will not touch her," Hazel said making clear it wasn't a suggestion, "Don't touch my child. She's all I live for. She's my only joy."

"She is my enemy. It's her who turns you from me. Erase her from your life and your memory," "Mr. Waters" begged, "She's one drop in a flood left here to taint our blood. Our marriage bond was sworn. Forget that she was born"  
He grabbed Jackie.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL AND DON'T TEST MY WILL. I'M WARNING YOU FOR HER I'D KILL!"

"Of course you have a gun. Now you'll shoot your intended. It's a U.S. gun. A gun that lost the war. You are the corrupted one. Go on and shoot. Don't wait to save your bastard daughter you must not hesitate," Mr. Waters taunted.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHILD!"

"You don't know how to kill"

"I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! WHAT I MUST DO I WILL"  
She shot him in the back and killed him


	19. HAZEL AND MR LANDCASTER

Hazel bursts into the ENGINEER'S shack, carrying Jackie.

"Mr. Landcaster, "Mr. Waters" is dead. He was going to kill my baby and I shot"

"You did what," Mr. Landcaster exclaimed, "Who is that? You'll be followed. Get her out of here. Good-bye!"

"We must leave. Jackie and I must set off for America tonight.

"Oh, right! Just like that! Tell me how, and while you're at it, tell me why," Mr. Landcaster mocked.

"I hear the voice of my soldier telling me to bring his daughter!"

"You're telling me this half-breed brat is born the daughter of a marine? Let me see her western nose?"  
He picked up the child.

"This child is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."  
Thoughts crowded his head and he spoke them out loud.

"A passport in my hand. I can reunite with Frannie. You're child is American so they'll have to let us it. The playground of mankind. The movie in my mind. I'm your twin brother from now on and all our family is gone. Girl kiss your brand new Uncle Scott. This kid is okay. She's our entrée to the U.S.A."

 _With these two little diamonds to bait my hooks, I'll book us on a cruise "boat-people" deluxe. Don't worry 'bout the sharks out in the Mekong bay. The pirates taking us are more scary any day_  
"You just stay here and hide. Don't show your face outside. Take care of our little dear. I will go "engineer""


	20. I'D GIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU

Jackie was coloring. Hazel watched in awe of that innocent little child.  
"You who I cradled in my arms," she whispered to nobody in particular, "asking as little as you can. You're a little snip of a little lady. I know I'd give my life for you. You never asked to be born. Why should you learn of war or pain. To make sure you're never hurt again I swear I'd give my life for you."  
She paused in her thoughts.

"I've tasted love beyond all fear. You should know it was love that brought you here. In one perfect night when the stars burned like new I knew what I must do. I'll give you millions of things I'll never own. I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown, You will be who you want to be. You can choose whatever heaven grants. As long as you can have your chance I swear I'll give my life for you."  
Hazel smiled gently.  
"Sometimes I wake up reaching for him. I feel his shadow brush my head but there's just moonlight on my bed. Was he a ghost? Was he a lie? What made my body laugh and cry. Then by my side the proof I see... his little one GODS OF THE SUN bring him to me. You will be who you want to be. You can choose whatever heaven grants. As long as you can have your chance I swear I'll give my life for you. No one can stop what I must do. I swear I'll give my life for you."  
Mr. Landcaster came back. Hazel picked up a now sleeping Jackie and the three of them boarded the ship.


	21. Final Note

I have chosen to end the story here. As you know Miss Saigon has a sad ending whereas this story will have a happy one


End file.
